


Bathtubs and Liquids

by Leahkimj



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Attempted suidide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahkimj/pseuds/Leahkimj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot:<br/>He was so, so tired. What better way to rest than to get in the bathtub, practically infusing the water with Crimson and getting his much desired sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtubs and Liquids

Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. The throbbing hand-mark on his cheek didn't help stopping them either. The sensation only made it worse, in fact.

  
Marshall didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for _any_ of this. He didn't ask to be caught making out with his Boyfriend, Bubba, in the hallway. He didn't ask to be slapped in panic. He didn't blame him, though. He had to keep up appearances, being the son of the principle and all. But damn, did it still hurt.

He limped back home, being quite sure they broke at least 3 of his ribs, fractured a few bones and bled at some parts. The public glared daggers at him, sharing a few snickers on the way. 

_Bastards, boy did they have fun..._

  
" I'm home, " he greeted to no one in particular. He knew. His guardian was off somewhere, picking up guys and selling her body. His Mother had died and his Father left him to rot at a very young age. The silence that greeted him was almost deafening, besides the thudding of shoes hitting ground and padded footsteps.

  
The vibration of his phone reverberated in the tiny apartment. He endured the excruciating pain of reaching into his pocket and pulling out the device that called out for his attention.

" Hello? " his voice was hoarse and lacked the honey they used to have. 

" Marshall? Oh glob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I just- " 

" It's fine, Bubba. I'm okay. Just really tired. Talk to ya' later? I really have to go... "

" Wai- "

Marshall felt bad for hanging up and cutting off Bubba's apology but just breathing was excruciating enough for him. 

  
He stepped into their bathroom, stripping himself from the filthy, bloodied plaid shirt. He stared at the mirror before him, occasionally cringing from the wounds. As if a switch had been flicked, the painful abuse, harsh words, excruciating memories hit him. His knees gave out as he broke down into a sobbing, heaving mess.

The damaged being dug out the small blade he hid in the small cabinet, examining it closely, feeling the cold contact on his skin. He hoisted himself up with the help of the sink to the tiny bathtub, filling it up with ice-cold water. He slid his mobile out, leaving it on the closed toilet seat nearby. Stepping inside and settling down, his body gave a few shivers that settled down after a while. He gave the silver blade another long look before positioning it on his wrists and cutting long, deep lines across that dripped down crimson liquid, mixing with the water. He repeated this several times more, occasionally over-lapping some of his previous ones. The water around him soon turned from a light red to a beautiful, dark crimson. Satisfied, he gave one last cut along his artillery, leaving him light-headed faster than he expected.

He reached out for his mobile, dialling the number of this particular pink-haired teen. It rang two times before the end of the line responded.

" Marshall? "

" Hey Bubba. "

" Marshall, what's wrong? Is anyth- " Gumball grew suspicious, a sick feeling spreading. Marshall rarely called. Well, if you were not considering the test call, then he never called. He only sent those adorable spams that either resulted in him grinning or groaning.

" What do ya' mean? Just wanted to talk to my Gumwad, anything wrong with that? " Marshall cut him off again, voice tight with forced cheerfulness.

" No, but you rarely call. "

" Okay fine, I wanted to tell you some things. I wanted to thank you, actually. You know, for always brightening up my day, saving me from dying of boredom. "

" What? Where is this coming from, why are you telling me this now? Marshall what is really go- "  
  
" Wanted to thank you for loving me, I think, and being there. I'm sorry for being an asshole sometimes. Oh Glob am I being sappy. "

The sick feeling in Gumball's stomach grew as his heart frantically hammered in his chest. Why was Marshall saying all of these? Of course, he already knew the dreaded answer.

" Marshall Lee, stop it. Stop whatever you're planning on doing. I'm coming over to your apartment. "

_It's already been done..._

The line went silent for awhile.  
" Marshall? "  
The line went dead with a horrid click.

Marshall drifted in and out of consciousness. His once painful body felt numb and his mind was muddled. He let his body sink further into the tub,

 _His eyes finally falling,_  
_His breathing becoming hallowed,_  
 _His heartbeat slowing down,  
And him falling into a dark, peaceful, void._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankue so much for reading this one-shot till the very end. Or at least skipping to it, I guess. This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any major grammar mistakes.  
> I also might be continuing this one-shot and turn into a small novel of sorts. If it is good, that is. Please feel free to share your opinions down below in the comments section.


End file.
